Please thaw my heart
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Fed up and tired with all of their fighting Legretta sends Sync and Arietta on a special training assignment. If they can't work out their problems either nature will kill them or each other will.
1. Chapter 1

Well I think my last tales of the abyss fic went over pretty great so I decided why not do another

Well I think my last tales of the abyss fic went over pretty great so I decided why not do another. This one is using the same couple but I probably use a different one later. At first I thought about making this a one shot but I don't know…Well lets get this started!

Frigid wind

Arietta was cold and scared. She was cold because she was all alone on Mt. Roneal. The chilling winds brushed against whipped her cheek as snow from the heavens pelted down on her. The reason why she was scared was not the fact that she was alone but the fact that a yeti at least three times her size snarling as it looked down at her. It raised a fist preparing to deal a lethal blow.

Tears began to roll down her cheek as she collapsed to her knees. Her tears froze before they fell into the snow as frozen shards. In what might have been her last moments she screamed out the name of someone, someone very important to her. She drew in a deep breath ad screamed. "Sync!!" She clasped her hands over her lips as the name escaped her lips.

Why had she called for him of all people? She would normally would call for Ion but why him. Sure they had the same face but they were two completely different people, so why…

Arietta had her thoughts interrupted when there was an explosion of snow before her. In front of her she would have seen the Yeti lying motionless if not for the fact that a person was obscuring her vision. Gazing up at the person she could see that the wore all white but the most distinguishing feature she noted was that he had green hair.

--

Earlier that day

--

Legretta was enjoying he breakfast with a smile on her face. The smile however was brought on by the fact that Commandant Van Grants had survived falling into the core. She slowly brought a cup of coffee to her lips.

"Give it back Sync!" A girls high pitch voice echoed through the halls.

The sudden shriek caused Legretta to jump causing her to forcibly swallow a large portion of her coffee which burned her lips, tongue and everything else on the way down. She growled as she slammed her mug on the table, the brown liquid nearly jumped out of its container. She threw the doors of her room open just as she witnessed a blur of white and green rush by followed by a blur of white and pink. "Not again." She said as she rested her head in one hand and let out a sigh of dismay.

"Yep their fighting already." A voice said coming from beside her.

Turning to the voice she could see a rather large man next to her in heavy armor.. It was her comrade Largo, the black lion. "General Sync had just returned to use along with the Commandant and their already at it."

"Apparently the time they spent separated just built up their urge to feud more." Largo explained.

"Why can't they just say they love each other already?!" Legretta said sounding agitated.

"Most likely because she likes the Fon Master, who Sync looks like and Sync usually ruins his chances by putting down the Fon Master which tends to lead to this." Largo said letting out a sigh. "…And I could say the same as you and Commandant Grants."

Legetta's face slowly turned deep crimson at her comrade's last remark. "S-shut up!" A loud thud signified the slamming over her door behind her. It was soon followed by a hearty chuckle from Largo.

Else where within the orders headquarters Sync was running from another one of the god generals. This one was significantly smaller than the rest but at the moment she was twice as deadly. He was running away from Arietta the wild.

"Give it back Sync!" The girl shouted as she ran after the boy. What she wanted back was her doll. Once again Sync had stolen it during their fights.

"I'll give it back when you get over that sap Ion!" Sync said as he continued to run. Rounding a corner Sync could see Arietta's 'friends' as she would call them charging/flying at him. But was Sync afraid? Not at all. He threw the doll towards the liger and bird as he rushed forward. Sliding across the ground he slipped under the liger, who nipped at the doll as it passed overhead. Reacting swiftly, for the speed that gained him his title, Sync jumped into the air and grabbed the doll before the bird like creature could get its talons on it.

Sync snickered as he as continued running. "When will you learn you can't catch me that easy!" Sync felt his body jerk backwards as if snagged on something before he was lifted into the air. "What the…Largo?!" Sync was indeed caught on something. He was being held by the larger man. "Come on let me Arietta will be here any sec-" Sync was cut shut as the roar of a liger drowned his words.

At the end of the hall was Arietta surrounded by her pets and she was furious. "Sync…" She growled his name as she approached him. She smirked as he squirmed in Largo's grip. She snatched her doll from his grip. "I'm very angry with you!" She said as she jabbed a finger into his chest. Sync let out a small chuckle, which further upset the girl. "What so funny?!" She shouted as she stamped her foot.

"Nothing" he said as he let his eyes stray away from the girl. In truth he just couldn't take her seriously. She was barely 4'10" and had a high pitched voice no mater how he looked at it she was just some cute little girl…Did Sync just put cute girl and Arietta in the same sentence without using sarcasm or a negative before cute? At least the thought was only in his head.

"Sync!!" Arietta growled his name again catching his attention. He was about to ask what when he saw her raise a hand. She was preparing for the usual end for all their quarrels, the old slap and walk.

Sync shut his eyes as he braced for impact. But the stinging pain on his cheek that he was so used to never came. Opening his eyes he could see Legretta staying her hand. "Arietta come with me." The elder woman growled before she dragged the girl off.

"Let go!" Arietta whined as she struggled in her grip.

Sync let out a small laugh as he watched the girl get dragged off. "Largo bring Sync along as well!" Sync swore under his breath.

--

--

Minutes later Sync and Arietta found themselves glaring at each other as they sat across from each other, a steel table being the only thing that separated them. God general Legretta sat at the head of the table. She had no intention of leaving them alone because they'll fight and she had no intention of keeping them in separate rooms because one of them will eventually move to the others room and start a fight.

"Legretta where are we going and why of all people is he coming!" Arietta said as she pointed an accusing finger at the boy in front of her.

"Well it should be obvious. If you weren't so focused on how good I look you would have noticed the temperature dropping meaning we are heading towards Keterberg." Sync said a matter-a-factly.

Arietta glared back at the boy "Oh please I only have eyes for Ion!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I look exactly like your dead boyfriend!" Sync said as he stood up returning the girls glare.

"That's only because you're a stupid, useless, REPLICA!" She shouted back at him. The stupid and useless but he had never once heard her call him a replica. Just the pure mention of the word made him twitch. But now it was being used to describe him by one of his so called comrades. He clenched a fist as he glared at the girl as if ready to strike.

"Enough!" Legretta shouted regaining their attention. "Sit!" Both of them did as they were told not wanting to further incur the wrath of the woman in front of them but this was definitely not over. "Sync is right Arietta we are indeed heading toward Keterberg." The boy smirked at the girl from across the table.

"Major Legretta…" A voice echoed over the loud speaker. "We have reached our destination."

"Follow me you two" Legretta said as she walked towards the door.

Soon they stood just outside Mt. Roneal a cold breeze causing a chill to run down their spines. "It's so cold. Why are we here" Arietta whined.

"For training." Legretta replied simply.

"Training? I get enough of that back at Headquarters." Sync said before he turned to leave.

He stopped when he felt something cold be placed against the back of his head followed by a clicking sound. Sync didn't have to be a genius to figure out what it was. Apparently Legretta intended to shoot him if he took another step.

"Now…" Legretta began a she put her gun away. "As I was saying you two are to undergo training, Co-op training. In other words if you want to survive you need to work together."

"What?!" Arietta shouted in protest. "I don't need his help! I'll be perfectly fine by myself." Arietta whistled before waiting. Nothing happened. She whistled again before waiting. And once again nothing happened. "Where are they?" she said as she stamped her foot.

Legretta gave a low chuckle. "If you're looking for your friends they're back at headquarters. Like I said if you want to survive." Legretta turned and walked away from the stunned pair.

Before the older woman was even out of site Arietta turned and glared at Sync. "Let's get one thing straight Sync. I don't need you. A still have my fonic artes so I'll be fine." She turned and walked away. "And don't even think about following me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He shouted after the girl. In truth he had no intention of it. At the moment he wouldn't like for anything more for the girl to freeze to death in a snow bank. He turned went his separate way from Arietta.

--

--

Sync looked up at the sky from a small cave he found not long ago a small fire roared behind him. It had only been an hour or two since Legretta had left them and it was already late. That boat ride had been longer then he thought. Of course it had been hard to keep track of time when he had those pink orbs staring back at him…Sync punched himself clearing those thoughts from his head. But he was growing worried. With the sun setting the temperature had dropped and the wind seemed to have picked up. With a sigh he left the cave.

As Sync scoured over Mt. Roneal he had trouble locating girl. "She just had to start wearing white" He said with a sigh. He was about ready to give up when he heard a scream followed by a roar. Just what kind of trouble was she in? With a sigh he followed the scream soon finding his target cornered by a Yeti as Sync watched from a tree above. She had sank to her knees and seemed to be crying.

"Come on start casting already." He said under his breath. But it didn't looked like the girl was making no attempt to activate a fonic as the yeti raised a fist. "Come on damn it do something!"

He was hoping she'd take some action and fight back but all she did was scream. "Sync!!"

Without hesitation Sync leapt from the tree as before he delivered an axe kick to the skull of the yeti driving it into the snow. Sync had to collect himself because he had been surprised that he had jumped from the tree so fast and just because she said his name.

Turning to face the girl he could see her shaking. Even for a god general being out in this weather for this long was too much. Kneeling next to her he placed his jacket over her shoulders leaving him with only a black short sleeved shirt. "Thank you." Arietta said weakly. When she looked up at him her eyes grew wide before she pointed behind the boy. "Behind you!"

Sync turned around to see the yeti was up again, it drew back a fist and threw it at Sync with all he might. Sync just smiled as he brought up a single hand stopping the yeti's blow. "Stay down you reject!" Sync pushed the yeti's fist to the side before he leapt forward, delivering a flame kick to the yetis abdomen successfully downing it.

Arietta looked up at Sync in amazement. He stood in front of her glaring down at his fallen foe. Every breath he heaved a fog of mist escaped from him. He looked so cool.

Without turning around Sync crouched in front on her, his hand behind his back. She knew what he wanted her to do but she wasn't going to comply so easily. "Come on get on."

"No way!" She replied defiantly.

"Stop acting like a kid and get on before I change my mind."

"Need I remind you I'm older than you?" It was true. Basing Sync's age off the original Fon Master he was replicated after Arietta was indeed older than him by two years making him 14 and her 16 (A/N: I know I can't believe it either). Despite her argument she placed her hands on his shoulders before he stood, he tucked his arms under her thighs giving her support. She buried her blushing face into her doll that rested between her and Sync acting as a cushion. "Thank you Sync." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

"For what?"

"Coming back for me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. It would have a hassle dealing with Legretta if I let you died." He said partially lying.

"Thank you anyway" Arietta said with a smile. She could tell he was lying just a bit. It warmed her heart to know he had cared enough to come looking for her. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

"I've already gotten over that" Sync said lying. He had just at the very moment she apologized.

Minutes later Sync laid Arietta down in the cave he had found earlier. Glancing at the fire he could see it was growing weaker. "I'll be back. I have to get more firewood. So just wait here."

"But won't you be cold without your…"

"Keep it. I'll be fine." He knew she was referring to his jacket and in truth he wouldn't need it. Like Jade he had the ability to regulate his body temperature using fonic artes (A/N: at least I assume so because he was the only one not sweating in Mt. Zaleho).

"Fine see you later." She smiled at him before taking extra pleasure in seeing him blush which he hid by turning and leaving. Arietta let out a giggle as she wrapped her self in Sync's jacket she felt the warmth of it wash over her. But there was one more thing she liked about it, it smelled like him making it easier for her to imagine it was Sync himself she was snuggled up close to. Oh how a life and death situation could change your opinion of someone she though as she drifted off to sleep.

--

--

Arietta squirmed in her sleep before waking up with a start. She had been woken up by a nightmare she had of her memories of Ion. But every time she looked at him she saw Sync's face and heard his voice. She had had this dream many times but it was finally making sense. She gazed at the fire to see that it was stronger than before. Apparently Sync had been successful in his search. She looked around and found the boy in question sleeping near the entrance of the cave. That was no fun she thought before she made her way over to the boy.

"Sync" she said calling out to him as neared the boy. He didn't even stir. "Come on wake up" she said before touching the boys arm. As soon as he slender fingers made contact her heart sank. He was cold. "Sync!" she shouted his name louder trying to awaken the boy. She got no response.

Arietta placed her ear to his chest; she could still the beating of his heart. His faint breath tickled her cheeks but it was still only faint. Grabbing him by the arm dragging him deeper into the cave she propped him up close by the fire. She felt the hope draining from her seeing as he didn't wake up. She sank to her knees falling onto his lap as she began to weep. "Please Sync wake up." She tightly grasped his shirt in her hands as she cried into it. "You can't just die like this. I…I…" she fumbled over her words as she sobbed. She looked up at the boys sleeping face "I love you okay! So you can't die. Please…" She pulled her self up and placed a kiss on his lips. "Please not like this…" she let her head fall back onto his chest before crying until she fell asleep.

TBC

And so it seems it will continue. And don't worry I won't kill Sync off that easily. The guy is too much of a bad55 to die by freezing to death. And if you're saying I already can see how this will ends Sync will wake up be all lovely dovey and they live happily ever after. No! Just no! I'm not going to make it that easy. Plus you'll probably hate me more for what I plan to do next chapter (which will be the last one).


	2. Chapter 2

(sigh) And this is the last chapter

(sigh) And this is the last chapter. I'm kind of sad to see it end. Well I don't have much to say other than tell your friends about it! Now back to the story.

Raging beast

Sync stirred in what he thought was sleep. He couldn't move a single inch as he felt as if something was weighing him down. "I'm dead aren't I…" He slowly opened his eyes only to have them meet with a sea of pink. "Why is there pink in-" He was cut off when he heard a small murmur as he felt the extra weight applied to his body move. Sync took a second look to find that the sea of pink was actually hair. Looking over what the hair was attached to was none other than a sleeping Arietta. "W-what?!" Sync was taken aback by the fact that she was laying on top of him.

Sync surveyed the situation and found that this was not the place he had originally fallen asleep in. Sync came to the conclusion that Arietta had moved him during the night. He smiled down at the sleeping girl and patted her head causing her to stir. At that moment all bundled up in his jacket she looked so small, so fragile, so cute. Sync shook his head as partially unwanted thoughts began to creep into his mind. He had to escape before this got worse. He rolled over and laid her down gently before he turned to leave.

"Sync?" Sync froze when he heard his name. Looking over his shoulder he saw a groggy Arietta rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Good morning." She smiled at him.

"G-good morning Arietta" he said with a nervous laugh.

"I…I'm glad to see you're alright" Arietta said as she buried her face in her doll to hide her blush.

"Last night?" he questioned feigning ignorance.

"Yeah I woke up and found you nearly frozen to death" her voice quivered as she recalled the horrid memory. "So I brought you closer to the fire and…and…" she buried her face in her doll unable to speak the remaining details.

"What are you talking about?" He lied again. "I woke up in the same place I fell asleep which was on the other side of the cave from where you slept."

"But I…fine" Arietta sighed writing if off as a dream. "Hey Sync, where were you going when I woke up?"

Sync flinched. Maybe this was her trying to catch him in a lie. "The fire died so I was going to go get more fire wood."

"Then take your jacket." She said slipping it off her shoulders. She didn't want what she had been convinced was a dream become a reality.

"You need it more than I do so keep it." Sync said waving it off.

"Take it!" She shouted back at him.

"I said I don't-"

"Sync…" her voice was shaking. "Take it please." She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Fine" he said with a sigh before he draped the cloth over his shoulders. "I'll be back so stay here."

"I will" she replied with a small laugh.

--

--

Sync whipped his brow a bundle of kindling was tucked under his arm. Sure it was cold but it was still warm enough for him to work up a sweat. A growl arose from his stomach. "That's right we still hadn't eaten since we were on the boat with Legretta. I should find some food before-" Sync was interrupted by the sound of an eerie howling. Looking off in the distance Sync could see the shape of waves of darkness spiraling into the sky. Sync's eyes grew wide at the sight, "that's…" It was a fonic arte. A fonic arte known as bloody howling and the only person who he knew could use that arte and was in the area was Arietta. He rushed off towards the direction of the artes origin. And sure enough he found Arietta.

She was in twice as much trouble as she was yesterday. This time the yeti was accompanied by a snow wolf. "What was she doing out of the cave?" He asked as he watched from afar.

The snow wolf lunged at Arietta expecting to take a bite of her. Sync was about jump in to stop it when he saw her raise her doll. Sync stopped in tracks for he knew was coming. He watched as dark energy gathered into the doll drawing the wolf in. "Evil laugh!" The small girl screamed as a beam of dark energy shot out from the doll blowing the wolf away. Sync felt a little bad for the wolf seeing as he had been on the receiving end of the attack a few time if he ever got her mad enough. But there was still the Yeti…

Arietta seemed to be in the middle of casting, in other words she was defenseless. He rushed out from his hiding spot and rushed towards the Yeti as a aura if wind circled around him increasing his speed ad offensive power. He spun and kicked the Yeti once, twice and a third time. Sync followed with two punches and a flip kick to the monster chin knocking it into the sky. "Harrowing Gale!" Sync shouted as he rushed through the Yeti several times before delivering an axe kick driving it into the snow below. He brought back a fist "Now you die!" He punched the yeti blowing it away and watched as it's limp body bounced over the snow before skidding to a stop.

"I could have handled it by myself." Arietta said smugly from behind him but in truth she was truly thankful for him saving her again.

"You mean like how you handled it yesterday?" He said sarcastically. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I got hungry."

Sync sighed it seems they were both suffering from hunger. "I would have brought something back."

"You were taking to long" she complained.

"But I told you to stay put it's dangerous" he scolded her.

"Do I need to remind you that I lived out in he wild most of my life?" She said reminding him of why she had earned her title as a god general.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but this is no where near the ligers forest near cheagle woods. Were on Mt. Roneal which is obviously out of you element and you lack basic hand to hand fighting ability!" He retorted.

Was he doubting her ability as a god general? Arietta couldn't accept that he would take a shot at her pride. "Well it's better than being a thrown away failure of a replacement for Fon Master Ion." Without thinking she had said it again. She called him a replica. "Sync I…"

"Shut up!" Sync was furious. He couldn't believe her that she say it again. Now it was his turn to make her angry. "Oh really better than being a replica?" He gave a small chuckle as he advanced on the little girl. "Even as a replica there I one thing I know I'm better than…" he smiled wickedly as he leaned in close to her. "I'm better than someone who was no more than a pet to the person who they thought they loved."

"W-what?" Arietta said retreating backwards.

"That right. The original Ion thought of you as no more than a pet and in the end he threw you away just like us replicas." (A/N: sad but true)

"Shut up Sync!" she swung her hand trying to slap him only to have him catch it. "Let me go Sync." Arietta sounded scared as she looked up at the glaring boy.

"Why? Because you don't want to hear the truth?" He pulled her arm drawing her closer. "Can't face the fact that Ion never liked you?" Arietta brought her other hand up and tried to slap him again only to have him catch it as well. She began to shake wildly in his grasp trying to escape. "See you actins prove it. Your acting just like animal would. See you are nothing more than some wild animal!"

Arietta stopped shaking and remained motionless and hung her head low. A faint growl arose from the girl and filled the air. "What you're growling now? See you're only proving that I'm right."

Arietta let out a scream and broke a hand free from his grasp with new found strength. She pulled her hand back and punched, not slap, punched Sync in his jaw. "What the hell is your proble-ugh" Sync was about to ask what was wrong but couldn't when Arietta suddenly tackled him to the ground before she began to claw at his face. "Arietta get the hell off of me!" Sync shouted as he brought his hands up to protect himself.

Looking up at the girl he looked into her eyes and saw nothing. Her eyes were glazed over from the rage. They were expressionless. Emotionless. They were like a wild animal.

Sync could only protect himself as Arietta rained blow after blow. For a brief moment Arietta stopped as if to pick up something and she did, it was a stick. Now that could do some damage. She raised it above her head prepared to strike but Sync took action. Grabbing her arms he rolled over and pinned her to the ground. He looked down at the roaring girl who struggled in his grasp. "I get it" Sync said sounding defeated. It was obvious that Arietta had no intention of stopping until she drew blood. Like an animal if it couldn't take it's foe down with its claws it would use its fangs.

Sync hung his low coming dangerously close to Arietta and as he expected she bit into his shoulder. He let out a groan as he felt the girl driver her teeth deeper into his shoulder. Sync's arm collapsed from the pain he felt running through it. "Come one wake up Arietta." He said as he pulled the girl closer to him.

As Arietta pushed he fangs deeper into the boys shoulder she felt something drip into her mouth. It was warm and had the taste of metal to it. It was blood. As realization that she had hurt him withdrew her fangs from the boys shoulder. A few drops of blood trickled down his shoulder landing on her cheek. Seeing the pain she caused him she began to lick the wound in a caring manner. "I'm sorry" she began to whine.

Sync hearing the girls whimpering sat up to find the girl still licking the wound. "Knock it off" he said brushing the girl off as he covered the wound with his free hand groaning from the pain that shot through his body.

"I'm really sorry Sync." Arietta said sounding sympathetic but he wouldn't look at her. Arietta felt sadness welling up within her, growing the longer he refused to look at her. So she did some thing she knew would catch his attention, she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sync turned to ask only to have his lips meet with Arietta's lips. Her lips tasted sweet to him…if he ignored the fact he tasted his own blood on them. When it was finally over Sync and Arietta shared a moment of silence as they stared at each other. "Fine I get it." Sync said with a sigh as he pulled the girl close to him, who in turn rested her head against chest.

"I love you Sync" she said quietly.

Sync smiled a satisfied smirk. "I love you too Arietta." He lightly kissed the crown of her head.

--

Several days later

--

Legretta was enjoying he breakfast with a smile on her face. The smile was brought on by the fact that she may finally have a nice breakfast with the return of the two younger god generals. She slowly brought a cup of coffee to her lips.

"Give it back Sync!" A girl's high pitched voice echoed through the halls.

The sudden shriek caused Legretta to jump causing her to forcibly swallow a large portion of her coffee which burned her lips, tongue and everything else on the way down. She growled as she slammed her mug on the table, the brown liquid nearly jumped out of its container. She threw the doors of her room open to find Largo standing next to it. "Don't tell me they're fighting already?!" She complained.

"Yep, looks like your plan failed." Largo said calmly. "But I'm kind of surprised."

"By what?"

"Usually they would have run past us by now. Could she have caught him already?"

"Now that you mention it that is a possibility…but it doesn't seem likely. So where could they be?"

Elsewhere in the Oracle headquarters Sync did in fact have Arietta's doll. However unlike usual he was holding it up above her head just out of her reach and was taking pleasure in watching her jump to reach it before he pulled it away. "Come on give it back." Arietta said whining.

"Fine" sync said with a sigh about to give it back he snatched it away again. "But you'll have to give me something."

"Give you what?" Arietta said raising a brow.

"You know what it is" he replied with a sly smirk.

Arietta blushed a deep shade of crimson. She knew exactly what he wanted. "Fine." She said sounding defeated before she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing his lips.

END

And so it ends. Yes Ion did in fact think of Arietta as a pet and even called her that. He especially go pissed when someone hurt Arietta, which led to the malicious killing of them. But then he died and finally realized he did in fact like Arietta but it was to late. The guy was an "A" hole anyway.


End file.
